Diferente
by FireflyDino
Summary: Pero…me alegra que estés aquí, me gusta tenerte cerca- Ella era indomable, invencible, estaba tan lejos...era tan diferente. ButtercupBoomer R


**Hola queridos lectores, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que han apoyado el proyecto que tengo en mente, el cuál consiste en darle un poco de variedad a esta sección. ¡Como saben es muy importante que sepa si hay una buena reacción por parte de ustedes queridos lectores!**

**Y pues la siguiente pareja que pensé es la de nuestra chica ruda con el tipo más bobo y tierno del planeta, ¡A que se verían monos!**

**Bueno aunque creo que Buttercup es mucho menos sentimental y confundida de lo que la hice pero ya ustedes me dirán.**

**Para escribir esta historia escuche sin cansancio y con bastantes repeticiones la canción "Claro de luna" de Debussy, recomiendo que la escuchen para captar mejor el "color" de la historia.**

**Recuerden que nada me pertenece, hermosos.**

* * *

**Diferente**

¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mocoso?- La brisa que traía consigo las flores que decoraban la punta de esa colina solamente hacían que a Buttercup Utonio le picara la nariz.

El cielo estaba de un azul impresionante, y el paisaje que se observaba desde aquél olvidado pero hermoso sitio era simplemente espléndido; la ciudad, el bosque y el cielo…

Aquel cielo tan azul.

No pensé que vendrías- El chico dijo calmado y a la vez un poco inseguro, tanto había ensayado para ese momento tan único, tanto había practicado lo que iba a decirle en ese justo instante, tantas cosas que iba a hacer…

Para que ella estuviera ahí parada, viéndolo.

Y el no supiera que más decir.

Yo tampoco creí que vendría pero…-La chica de verde se rascó un poco la cabeza para luego sacar del bolsillo un pedazo de papel delicadamente doblado- aquí dice que es algo importante…

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras incomodaba a la de ojos verdes con cada segundo que pasaba.

Por que… es tuya ¿Verdad?- Buttercup nunca había sido buena para este tipo de cosas, siempre las había visto de una manera diferente a los demás…a sus hermanas.

Sus ojos declinaron hacia otro lugar para poder pensar mejor en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Podía recordar claramente como siempre su hermana rubia tenía la atención, aunque a Blossom tampoco carecía de todo lo que incluían las tontas flores, los inútiles chocolates o las estúpidas…

Las estúpidas confesiones de amor.

¿Te has decepcionado?- Buttercup sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo al escuchar estás palabras, las cuales no sabía si eran dirigidas a ella o simplemente eran lanzadas al aire.

¿Se había decepcionado?

Analizando la pregunta una y otra vez dirigió la mirada hacia en frente.

Y allí estaba él.

Cabello de oro dejándose llevar por el viento, tez blanquecina que perfectamente podría dar un contraste con la suya ya tan gastada, y unos ojos azules tan parecidos al cielo que estaba siendo testigo de aquél encuentro.

Una imagen tan perfecta hecha solamente para la que había jurado nunca amar a nadie.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, ella nunca había visto toda esa mezcla de sentimientos en otra persona…nunca había visto ojos tan diferentes a los suyos… secos, indiferentes…

Ojos tan diferentes… _¿Te has decepcionado?_

Y por más que esos ojos le hicieran sentir diferente, por más que su corazón hiciera notar su presencia o su olor intoxicar sus sentidos…por más que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y el viento se acomodara a su respiración y de repente todo encajará en su lugar…

Buttercup Utonio se había llevado una gran decepción.

Y la parte de su corazón que tanto había deseado encontrar negro azabache en lugar de oro, verde en lugar de ese tono de azul, esa parte que deseaba tanto que fuera otra persona que estuviera delante de ella, esa fue la misma parte que se desboronó al verlo.

Boomer…- Incluso su nombre sonaba extraño viniendo de su boca, y dirigirse a él era algo que nunca le había cruzado por la mente.

Buttercup- El chico de los ojos azules por fin podía admirar a la que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches, a aquella que veía como indomable, inalcanzable para alguien como él…- Yo, no se como decir esto…

Pero…

Para él ella era como algo improbable, lejos…diferente. Sus ojos eran tan llenos de vida, su sonrisa lo hacían sentirse seguro y temeroso a la vez, su fuerza era algo que solo podía pertenecerle a algo tan…anormal como lo era ella.

Tan diferente.

Pero…me alegra que estés aquí- Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron para dejar ver su asombro- me gusta tenerte cerca…

Nunca nadie le había dicho eso.

Simples palabras que insinuaban el gusto de tener a una persona cerca, palabras que expresaban cariño…ternura…

…amor.

¿No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa? No lo se…destruyendo un edificio o algo…para que podamos patearles el trasero o…- Nunca había sentido que le faltaran las palabras frente a otros- o… ¿algo?

Buttercup- El cuerpo de la mencionada se tenso al escuchar ese dulce sonido- escucha…perdón si no es lo que esperaba pero todo lo que he escrito es lo que siento…no puedo- Mientras hablaba todo se volvía tenue…y más cuando su mano tomó la de ella- aguantar más este impulso…

Y sus labios se posaron en los de ella.

Tan dulces, tan suaves y lentos que era difícil llevarle el ritmo, sus manos fijas en el cabello de noche que tenía aquella que desde niña le había conquistado, su tacto enternecedor.

_Butch…_

Sus besos nunca habían sido así, sus caricias nunca se habían hecho tan presentes.

Él nunca la había hecho sentir de esa forma.

Pero… ¿Quién lo estaba logrando?

Por un momento se había dejado llevar hasta que desconoció el sabor de esa gloria, al no saber donde estaba parada, hasta que no supo a quién estaba besando.

Tenía miedo de una sensación tan desconocida.

Y solo tubo que abrir los ojos para recodar lo que en realidad era.

Vio a Boomer Jojo, alguien que le resultaba un completo extraño.

Vio a Bubbles Utonio cuando notó la sonrisa que le dedicaba al llegar…

Vio a Santadilla, silenciosa y tranquila desde esa colina que volvería a indagar en sus pensamientos…

Su hermana Blossom estudiando mientras que el profesor le contaba su día, entusiasmado por la vida que tan poco significado tenía para Buttercup.

El hermoso atardecer que iba a suceder en esa tarde…

Lo siento…yo- Sentía como sus mejillas ardían y sus manos sudaban- yo… ¡Ya no se que diablos pasa!

Pudo ver a los ciudadanos, a la naturaleza…su entorno.

Pero no pudo verse a sí misma.

Solo a los ojos azules que la miraban de manera triste mientras emprendía el vuelo de regreso a su pequeña, cotidiana y…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que sus comentarios e ideas son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, así que por favor no duden en decirme lo que piensan de estos pequeños trabajos que he decidido hacer.**** También me gustaría saber si les gustaría leer más de alguna pareja en especial.**

**Lo último que quería poner al final era _"normal vida",_ pero me pareció mejor dejarlo así.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
